BudgieRealm Wiki
Welcome to the BudgieRealm Wiki An awesome website that tells you about taking care of your budgies! No matter how old you are!!! Before You Get A Budgie Before you get a budgie, think- Are you ready for the mess? Budgies poop every 15 minutes! Can you handle the noise? Budgies squawk, scream, and chirp to communicate with each other. Even after they are taught to speak English, they will speak their own language. It's like when a person knows English, and learns French. Most of the time you will speak English even though you know French! Are you ready for the expenses before and while having the bird? You need to get a cage, Cuttlebone, Mineral Block, Pellets and Seeds(food), a food dish, a water bowl, a max of 3 perches, toys, and you constantly need to buy your budgie new toys to keep them entertained, and new food after they finish their old food. What To Get Before You Buy A Budgie 1- Mineral Block A mineral block is necessary for your budgie to provide them the minerals that aren't available in their food. It also helps sharpen their beaks. 2- Cuttlebone A cuttlebone also provides minerals but sharpens the beak to keep it from growing too long. In nature, wild budgies have trees or rocks to sharpen their beaks. 3- Seeds & Pellets Seeds are commonly known as the 'budgie food' but that's not all they need, they also need pellets, which are sort of like seeds but have different profits. 4- Food& Water Bowl You need a food and water bowl to put your budgies food and water in. 5- Perches You should get 2-3 perches for your budgie. Make the perches comfortable, don't buy plastic perches as they might hurt your budgies feet. It is best to buy your budgie a wooden perch. 6- Toys Get your budgie a few toys- ladders (wooden), something to hang on to, something to chew on too. I would prefer that you shouldn't get a mirror or something too shiny as your budgie will think it is another budgie and talk to it, when the mirror does not reply, who know what your budgie is thinking- maybe he/she will think (s)he is unliked, or hated. 7- Cage OBVIOUSLY! Before you buy your budgie anything, you MUST- M-U-S-T buy a cage. I'll give you a little info anyways. A cage is basically your budgies habitat. Where it lives. 8- Millet Spray Millet spray is a treat that is best used for training. Information on training will be provided somewhere down below. There are many other treats you can buy your budgie. Any treats that you have to put on your budgies cage should only be put on once a week. Choosing Your Feathery Friend!!! '1- '''First, pick the most trustworthy store you know. A good price is about $15- $20. '''2- '''Check out every- E-V-E-R-Y single budgie, the one not your eye but your heart chooses is the one you should purchase. If you buy a bird out of beauty, you have most likely made a great mistake, beauty is only on the outside, you should buy the friendliest budgie if you want my opinion. '''WARNING- '''Do not buy two budgies at once, if you do, the budgies will encourage each other not to obey you. Also, hurting/ forcing your budgie is no way to train him/ her. What To Do When You Get Your Budgie '''1- '''First, once you get your budgie, don't expect it to be tamed, the pet store workers job isn't usually to tame the budgie, it is to take care of the birds and provide you information about them. '''2- '''Give it at least 5 days to settle into its new environment. Best not to put it in a busy room like the living room. '''3- '''You may start training after a week. During the week just let your budgie get used to you being around so much and never rush to training, that may make your budgie dislike you. '''4- '''Feed your budgie ordinarily and place treats in an easily reachable area. Do not cramp the cage with objects, your budgie should be free to jump around and flap freely in his/her cage. How To Train Your Budgie '''1- '''First, you must know this: to your budgie you are a HUUUUUUUUUGE skyscraper! You must 'be one with the budgie'- Imagine you have been taken from your nice and comfy home, where you have all your friends and placed in a strange, isolated place with a huge weird looking thing that stares at you all the time- probably scary. '''2-' Once you find that your budgie has calmed down, you can start by saying a few words in a low voice for the first day, you should never stick your hand in the cage unless your changing the food/ water. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse Category:Before Buying a Budgie Category:What You Will Need for Your New Feathery Friend!